uglergent
by herondale4life
Summary: Tris is getting ready to be sorted into a faction but this time she doesn't get to choose. This is an entertaining twist on Uglies and Divergent where Tris is sorted into a beauty faction. There is absolutely gorgeous, pretty, attractive, plain, ugly and hideous. Where will Tris be put and will Tobias be there too?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Beatrice Prior stared into the mirror, gazing at her plain features. She had brown, thick hair, eyes too far apart and an overly long nose that was out of proportion with the rest of her face. She let out a groan. She turned away from the mirror and looked out the window at the passers by, feeling like the Titanic. Her mood was sinking and she had no hope left to survive the days that follow.

Beatrice lived in Pretty Town. Her mother and father were both ranked as "pretty". It was often said that her father, Andrew, and her mother, Natalie should have been put in "absolutely gorgeous" but they never seemed to care.

Beatrice's parents were the forgiving sort. Whenever she didn't get an A on her assignment or broke a vase they never minded. Beatrice loved her parents and hated the thought of being forced to move into Ugly Town. It will mean that she will hardly see them again.

Beatrice's brother was certain to be ranked as "absolutely gorgeous" or at least "pretty". He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was tall and masculine and had a perfect smile. At school he was always the centre of attention. Caleb was kind and funny. He never minded that Beatrice wasn't pretty and that was one of the reasons she loved Caleb.

Beatrice looked at her poster above her bed in disgust. It listed the rankings of beauty in order. Absolutely gorgeous was at the top, then pretty, attractive and plain. At the bottom was ugly and hideous. She yanked the poster down in despair. Why couldn't she be pretty like her mother and father? Why did Caleb get their looks? It is not fair!

Beatrice walked over to the mirror again and studied her appearance. Tears flooded her face. She snatched a high heeled shoe she had been given for Christmas and flung it at her reflection. She felt like she had come across a fork in the road, unsure what to do next. But one thing was for sure Beatrice Prior couldn't live like this!

CHAPTER1

It was the morning of ranking day and Beatrice Prior refused to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed. This was the day that everyone would know that Natalie and Andrew Prior's daughter was officially ugly.

She caught the bus into town with Caleb. He looked anxious. Beatrice was crabby at that. Why was he nervous? Everyone already knew where he would be put.

The hub was in the centre of Absolutely Gorgeous Town. Every year the sixteen year olds would gather at the hub to be sorted into their groups. The people from Absolutely Gorgeous Town would come and observe the ceremony but no one from Hideous Town or Ugly Town would turn up because all the absolutely gorgeous snobs would snigger at them.

It only took five minutes to get to the hub because The Pretty Town people were the last to be picked up. When they arrived, Beatrice was the last off the bus.

At the ceremony, Beatrice sat next to Caleb and her friends Susan and Robert. They were talking silently amongst themselves and casting glances at everyone else.

Susan was tall and had wavy blonde hair, pulled into plaits. She wore glasses but didn't like to wear them.

Robert was also tall. He had brown hair and green eyes but they had the same perfectly rounded nose and long eye lashes.

The ceremony began at exactly nine. First to be sorted was Sage Niker from Plain Town, she was ranked as attractive. A loud whoop came from the crowd as Sage found her seat in the Attractive stands. As every person was ranked the cheers got quieter and quieter.

"Caleb Prior"

Caleb steadily rose from his place and walked down to the front.

" This young lad is….. Absolutely Gorgeous" Jean Whipersnash exclaimed, addressing the crowd.

Jean was head of "absolutely gorgeous" and always held the sorting ceremony. Jean was very tall and had blonde hair up to her shoulders. She had red lips and big, blue eyes. When she nineteen she had been chosen to host the ceremonies and to sort the sixteen year olds into their beauty groups. She was always on the front of magazines and modeling clothes on the TV.

Beatrice clapped loudly for Caleb but inside felt disappointment. How was she going to top that? She would have to live with being the let down child.

"Beatrice Prior" Jean announced "Please head down to the front".

Tobias sat at the top of the attractive stands chewing on his finger nails. Boredom seeped through him but his girlfriend had forced him to attend. Every time Tobias let out a yawn he would be slapped by his girlfriend, Lillian Pulvit.

Lillian was supposedly beautiful and had brown long hair and big blue eyes. Lillian and Four had been together since they were children but had started to grow apart. Lillian believed they would be together for ever and ever but Tobias didn't like Lillian that much anymore.

Tobias snapped to attention when Beatrice Prior was called. He had seen Beatrice around regularly and thought she was nice and funny.

"Beatrice Prior please head to the front" Jean Whipersnash announced in an amusing tone.

Tobias had hated Jean ever since she bullied him at school. Jean was always super popular and picked on ugly or even attractive kids. She was always voted for S.R.C and prefect. She had heaps of friend and everything she desired. Everyone always wanted to hang out with her.

Beatrice rose to her feet and walked down the stairs with her head down. She stood on the stage with her knees locked tightly together. Beatrice wore a simple, light blue dress that showed off her broad shoulders and slim waist. Her hair was in a subtle plait going over her right shoulder and her delicate feet were slipped into white flats.

"Ooh…..Interesting, another Prior." Jean grabbed Beatrice's face and swung it towards her. "Tricky…. Long nose, big ears but I see a lot of potential. Where should I put you?"

By this time Tobias was on his feet with his hand on his hips.

"How dare you treat her like that" Tobias yelled stomping down the stairs and onto the stage. "If you are asking me I think she is very attractive".

Jean glared at him with pursed lips.

"Mr. Eaton. I was not asking your opinion; go back to your seat now" Jean growled. "I do not appreciate your interjection."

Tobias Eaton trudged up the stairs with anger. How she dare grab her face, he thought. How dare she say she has a big nose?

When Tobias got back to his stand he decided to sit away from Lillian because she would just slap him and say he behaved disgracefully. By the time Tobias had found a seat, Jean had moved on to the next person but he couldn't see Beatrice. He looked for a while but could not find her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TRIS

When the ceremony had finished, I followed the attractives to the limousines. I hopped into a seat next to a girl with dark hair and an impressive tan. Soon later a girl around my height jumped in next to me. She had brown eyes and tangled hair but had a pretty smile.

"Waz up. I'm Tally-wa. Or so my friends call me,'the girl exclaimed, holding out her hand.

"Um…B-Tris" I replied, deciding that Beatrice didn't sound like an attractive name.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your friend over there?" she asked pointing to the girl by the window.

"Oh. I don't know her. She looks like she wants to be left alone, though" I whispered in Tally's ear.

"Oh come on Tris… We are not going to make friends by leaving people alone.

"You know I can hear you" the girl by the window said grumpily.

"Yes. We are well aware of the human ear. Thank you very much" Tally replied mockingly.

"Tally, don't be mean" I whispered, slapping her gently on the arm.

"I'm Christina by the way. I usually love to talk but it's just that my family are all in Absolutely Gorgeous and I'm Attractive. It's just not fair, don't you think and my parents were watching and everything and I am just feeling like a let down to my family and I just want to go home and I am never going to see them again because they don't want an attractive child!"

"Wow. I believe you now about the loving to talk thing."

"Tally" I said, slapping her again but we were already laughing.

I love being Attractive I thought.

TOBIAS

Lillian was already at our apartment when I arrived. I thought she would go into this rant as soon as I stepped foot in the door but she didn't. She practically ignored me all afternoon. It was seven o'clock before she brought the incident up.

"Toby, what were you thinking?"

Lillian is the only one who calls me Toby. I don't like the name but she thinks it is sweet.

I groaned. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just did it.

"Tobias Eaton. Answer me".

I didn't answer her. Instead I got up from the table and went for a walk.

I could hear music coming from the new Attractive houses, so I followed the sound. I don't know what I was thinking I would do when I found what was making the noise but I love a good party. I knocked on the door of number six and waited. My house was number four and people often called me that as a nick name. My initiation instructor started it. For some reason, I liked it and sometimes preferred it to Tobias.

TRIS

It was Tally and Christina's idea to hold a party for all the new attractives but I went along. Everyone started to arrive at six and by seven the music was up at full blast. I was having a great time, drinking soft drink and dancing. My parents would never allow me to party on a week night. But who cares! They are in a whole different town.

"So, do you like the party?" Tally yelled, trying to get over the noise.

"Yes. It's cool" I screamed back. "But are you sure we should be having a party the night before the first day of initiation?"

"Relax, Tris" Tally said, walking off to find someone else to talk to.

"Knock. Knock"

I think I was the only one who heard it, so I went downstairs to open the door. Standing on the front porch was the dude who ruined my life. Well maybe that's an exaggeration but he interrupted my sorting ceremony by treating me like a weakling.

"What do you want?" I snapped" are you here to tell everyone that you're the reason I'm here? Well I don't want to here it!"

I slammed the door and went back up the stairs to the party, but instead of partying I went straight to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I decided to continue my unpacking. I picked up my satchel and reached for my photo frames and lay them on my dresser. I stared at them for a while, then started to cry from the memories they brought back. There was a picture of me and my brother on the swings at the park our parents behind us, smiling their perfect smiles. And my favourite photo, when we were all at the wharf eating ice-cream. I had chocolate ice-cream dripping all over my face.

"Tris, it's Will, there's someone here to see you"

I quickly wiped my tears and pretended I was reading a magazine. I turned to see Tobias standing in my doorway.

"Go away" I groaned.

"Please Beatrice; I want to apologize for my actions"

"I don't need an apology and by the way it's Tris"

Tobias left the doorway and came and sat on my bed. I couldn't be bothered to move away.

"Tris, is something wrong?" Tobias asked.

I wanted to yell yes and point out that he humiliated me, but that wasn't what I was upset about. I decided to tell him everything from growing up with a gorgeous brother to the ceremony, where it was guaranteed that I was uglier than my family. I started to cry but Tobias was supportive. In the end I fell asleep on his shoulder.

TOBIAS

Watching Tris sleep was so beautiful. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. I sat on her bed stroking her hair and watching her eyelids flutter. I think it was past two before I drifted off to sleep myself.

I woke to a bang. Someone was kicking at the bedroom door. I got up hesitantly and unlocked it, finding Lillian standing there. Arms folded and a scowl crossing her face.

TRIS

I woke up to the bang as well but decided to let Tobias deal with it because I was still exhausted. A lady was at the other side looking extremely grumpy. The lady started to yell but Tobias just shook his head and told her something that made her stalk off with pure anger.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh that was my girlfriend, well ex girlfriend, wondering … It doesn't matter. Go back to sleep.

I wanted to protest but I was too tired, so, t glared at him.

"Tris, go back to sleep, Tobias repeated. You have a big day today."

"Why?"

"It's the first day of initiation".

CHAPTER 3,


End file.
